A process for the production of sheet products with fibrous surfaces has been known in the prior art in which the sheet products are composed of a substrate which is covered with a thermoplastic fiber nap. The substrate acts as a carrier. This process presses polymer foils on a heated drum until they begin to melt. As the molten polymer foils adhere to the drum and to the substrate, the substrate is drawn off with a simultaneous cooling of the molten film. Following this drawing process, a plurality of uniform fibers are formed from the molten polymer. These fibers adhere to the substrate. This process produces surfaces which have textures of velour, plush or pelt (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,565.)
The prior art required a polymer-unrelated substrate made out of textile fabric, paper or fleece. However, many enterprises required plastic webs or films with fibrous outer surfaces with substrates which consisted totally of polymeric materials. It is desirable that a substrate be produced out of fiber naps in which the fibers combine the positive properties of several polymers which have been amalgamated within the fiber. Alternatively, it is desirable that the fibers should consist of another polymer, similar to the substrate.